The Switch and The Spur (One shots in The Safe Haven universe)
by EM1985
Summary: This is a compilation of one shots within the universe of my main fanfiction, "The Safe Haven". It's from a variety of different point of views and parts of the story that cannot be otherwise told. I'll let you know in the beginning notes if there are spoilers. /s/13211181/1/The-Safe-Haven
1. Nothin's comin'

**[[This one shot is from Newt's point of view and it takes place before Thomas arrives!]]**

The sun was starting to dip behind the immense wall that held us in like prisoners as I returned from the maze. I was sweating through my t-shirt as I leaned over, exhausted and out of breath. It was another day of not finding any clues on how to escape. I groaned as I straightened up. My gaze fell on the West Door as I searched for the familiar sight of Minho. I was a bit faster than he was, so I was quite a few meters ahead of him.

I furrowed my brows, frowning. As my gaze flitted between the setting sun and the door, my heart pounded. It was my least favourite part of the day. I hated the anticipation of the runners returning for the day. I always held my breath, especially worried about one Glader in particular wouldn't return before the door shut for the night. Once it closed, they were trapped there, and no one survived a night in the maze.

Finally, I saw the familiar dark-haired figure of Minho enter the Glade. Losing him would be the bloody worst. I squinted as I stared after him. He appeared to be as exhausted as I was and just as sweaty. He sent me a wave as he approached, smiling a bit. Despite the misery of the situation I returned it; his smile was aggravatingly contagious.

As he approached, my heart jumped into my throat, making it difficult to swallow.

"Hey! Did you go to the map room yet?" He asked between ragged breaths.

I shook my head, searching for my voice. "Catching my breath." I manage to get out. I didn't want to admit that I was specifically waiting for him to return.

He smirked at me. "Well, c'mon, shank, we got work to do." He turned to head for the map room, leaving me momentarily frozen before I followed behind him.

We worked feverishly on our maps, though I couldn't see the bloody point. It was inching closer to two years since we arrived in this buggin' place and we had no more of an idea of how to get out than the day we mysteriously arrived. Yet we continued on. Once we finished our maps, we started to compare the previous days. I didn't see anything different in mine, as bloody usual. The pattern never changed.

I glanced over at Minho. Judging by the way he bit his lip as he squinted at the maze; I could tell it was the same for him. I studied his strong jaw and the way he pulled on his short black hair with his left hand when nervous. There were beads of sweat on his forehead where worry lines creased it like an imprint.

He must have sensed me staring at him because he turned his head toward me, his almond colored eyes searching mine with a questioning gaze. I turned a bit pink and glanced away quickly. My heart was pounding like drums into the silence.

"What ya staring at, shank?" He cut in finally.

"You look worried, is all. Did you find anything?" I hoped he didn't pry further. I wasn't sure I knew the real answer to his question.

He took a moment before answering. I could feel his gaze studying me. I didn't like it one bloody bit. He finally glanced away and planted his eyes on the table.

"No. We've been running in this shucking maze for nearing two years and we haven't found klunk." There was despair in his voice that I wasn't used to.

"We'll bloody get it. You'll see. We'll be out of this maze soon enough." I found myself saying as I glanced at him. I hated seeing him of all people sound so hopeless.

When he turned toward me, our eyes met, and I could feel my face heat up again. The next thing I knew, I was leaning toward him with my lips pursed and my eyes shut. There was a flutter in my chest and a distinct ringing in my ears. I had no idea what I was doing.

My eyes shot open when I felt a hand sprawled out across my face, forcing our distance. I gaped like a fish in shock, rendered speechless.

Minho spoke for the both of us. "What the shuck are ya doin'? I'm not gay!" He paused, as though contemplating the meaning of the word he used.

If he said something else, I didn't hear him over the screaming in my brain. I couldn't speak. My tongue felt like it was tied in knots. _Gay._ I thought. It was a familiar concept, but I couldn't place any personal implications in it.

"Newt? Are you OK?" Minho's tone softened. I must have looked stricken.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Not gay." I paused as I racked my brain for an excuse. "I was so exhausted I must have imagined you to be a girl. What a bloody disappointment." I let out a strained laugh at my lame attempt at a joke.

He stared at me with perked brows and then let out a derisive snort but for once couldn't come up with a witty retort. He shook his head in disbelief.

I remained frozen; my mind raced as though I was back running in the maze. "Don't tell anyone." I finally spoke, my voice too soft for my liking.

Minho sent me one of his dimpled smiles as he patted my back reassuringly. "Your secret's safe with me, shank."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Thank you. It would be embarrassing if everyone knew I tried to snog your ugly shank face." I said with a cheeky grin.

He let out a relieved laugh. "Shut up, slinthead. No one would know what snog meant anyway!" He punched my arm playfully. I felt weak in the knees.

I was relieved that he didn't flip out yet, with a sinking feeling, I realized that I had a crush on someone who was never going to be into me in the same way. I felt like a hand reached in through my chest and squeezed my heart until it threatened to burst.

"Come on, shuckhead, let's go grab some dinner." Minho cut into my thoughts like a knife. Concern was written all over his face, but I ignored it.

"Good that." I struggled to keep my voice steady.

We put away our maps as other Gladers shuffled in with similar exhaustion. I mindlessly followed Minho toward the kitchen. I tried to ignore the pit of despair that only seemed to deepen and spread as time went on.


	2. Leave me in the dark

**[[A One Shot from Newt's point of view on the night Thomas ran into the Maze after Minho and Alby during "The Maze Runner".]]**

As soon as the bloody door shut, the realization that, despite my warning, Tommy ran into the maze, hit me like a ton of bricks. My heart dropped into my belly and it took all of my strength not to fall to my knees. Not only was Alby and Minho gone but now so was Tommy. Despair weighed me down like an anchor, but I was first in command now and I had to take charge.

I turned to the stunned Gladers behind me, eying them with a gruff expression. "Alright you bloody shanks, show's over. It's almost time for bed." When everyone appeared to be frozen in shock, I raised my voice, "Well go on, you lot! Get on with it!" I bellowed as the sun sank behind the walls.

I could see the reluctance on the faces of the Gladers standing closest to me, but I knew that this was for the best. I had to ensure order was retained. Without order we wouldn't survive. I knew that.

"Told you he was trouble." A voice rasped next to me. I turned my head toward Gally as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh slim it, will ya Gally? Why do you hate Tommy so bloody much?" I retorted.

He furrowed his brows and wrinkled his malformed nose as he scowled at me. "Somethin' aint right about that shank. You'd see it if you'd stop mooning after him like a lovesick puppy." He spat back, turning to leave.

My face blazed with rage and embarrassment. All he wanted to do was march up and punch him in the back of his head for his comment.

"Innocent until proven guilty, you dumb shank. I would give anyone else the same bloody benefit of a doubt." He coolly replied instead.

"I am the leader now so it would do you well to show me some bloody respect." I add with a slight air of intimidation.

Gally paused, his shoulders tensing as though he was going to turn around again and then he continued toward Homestead with everyone else.

I smirk to myself as I watch him walk way. Once alone, I glanced back at the door, allowing my face to fall and my shoulders to slump in defeat. "Why did you have to go after them, Tommy? Isn't it bad enough that I lost Minho and Alby? Not you too." I scuffed at the absurdity of speaking to a wall. I crumbled to the ground and sobbed.

I arrived in this bloody hellhole with Alby and Minho. We, along with the other shanks who arrived with us, made the Glade a functional place to live. I had instantly felt closer to Alby and Minho than the others, though. It just fit, like I knew them in some other lifetime. As far as we knew, the only thing we had in common was our arrival in the box and our memories being wiped besides our names.

More boys arrived monthly, but my bond remained tighter with them than anyone else. That is, until Tommy came up with his inquisitive, chocolate colored eyes, and so many bloody questions I wanted to scream. I was drawn to him immediately, like a moth to a flame. There was something special about him that I couldn't quite pinpoint. I only knew I wanted to be near him.

My heart ached with the loss of this boy I barely knew. If he came back…

_No. Don't bloody go there. No one survived a night in the maze. _I scolded myself.

I was on the ground, still as a statue, when I heard someone beside me. Startled, I glanced up. It was Chuck. It looked like he a terrible weight had dropped onto his shoulders since this morning. I frowned. He didn't deserve this. None of us did.

"Are you OK, Newt?" He asked in a sympathetic tone.

"I'm fine, Chuck. Go on to bed. I will be there to tuck you all in nice and tight in a few moments." It was meant to be a joke, but it came out flat and dry.

Chuck didn't move. "If you need someone to talk to…"

I cut him off. "I don't need a newbie shank to hold my buggin' hand! I'm fine. Go to bed!" I barked at him.

Guilt gnawed on my insides at the hurt expression and tears brimming in his eyes. "Sorry." I muttered.

"It's OK. I'm going to miss them, too. Especially Thomas." Chuck sniffed sadly, turned, and walked away.

I watched him for a moment and then glanced back at the closed door. _Why, Tommy? Why couldn't you have stayed behind? Why did you have to try to be a bloody hero?_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I remained on the ground for a few more moments. Then, with new resolve and a stony expression, I rose to my feet and headed toward Homestead. Like it or not, I was the new leader and I had to set a good example.

Once I made sure everyone was taken care of, I laid down my sleeping bag as close to the door as I could get away with. Emotional exhaustion carried me into a fitful night's sleep.

I was the first one to wake in the morning. I got ready and headed for the wall, not bothering to eat first. I stood at the entrance, terrified of what I'd see when the door opened. _If there is anything to see at all_. I thought darkly.

As the time for the door to open drew closer, more Gladers gathered to wait with me. Silence hung over us like a bad omen. I wasn't sure which was worse, the prospect of seeing the corpses of my friends, or knowing that their mangled bodies were lost somewhere in the maze.

Finally, the West door opened, somehow louder and more looming than ever before. At first, we didn't see anything. Then I spotted movement in the distance. I squinted, my heart racing at the prospect of Grievers crossing the line from the maze and entering into the Glade. Things had been drastically changing since Tommy arrived.

My jaw dropped as I realized it was Minho and Thomas. My brows furrowed as I approached the two of them as they stepped into the Glade. They looked like klunk, but they were alive. They were bloody alive.

I ran as fast as my limp allowed me to toward them. My heart fluttered in my chest upon approaching Tommy. I glanced at him and Minho with uncertainty. The urge to hug both of them washed over me. I irritably pushed the thought out of my mind.

"What happened?" My voice was harsher than I intended. "How in the bloody—-?"

Tommy cut me off. "We'll tell you later." He said. "We have to save Alby."

My face paled. "What do you mean? He's alive?" I ask, bewildered.

"Just come here." Thomas was already heading away from him.

I stare after him a moment in shocked silence. I shook my head slightly. My brain was incapable, at that moment, to comprehend what was happening.

I found myself limping after the man despite the uncertainty of the situation. I realized then that I would follow Tommy to the ends of the earth and back.


	3. Funny Thing

Clint and Jeff pretended to be busy as I laid in bed, busted up and bored out of my bloody mind. I knew they were watching me even if they wouldn't admit it. It wasn't like I could attempt suicide while I was stuck in bed with a broken leg and shattered ankle. If I was lucky, I'd die of boredom.

In the agonizing silence of the room I pondered the previous day's events. I planned it out to the tee, yet I had failed. I was still trapped in this bloody maze. I ran through it every lovin' day and nothing new was found. Not one bloody thing changed.

Worse yet, despite his reassurance, Minho distanced himself from me after my failed attempt at kissing him. He was my best friend. I didn't realize how bleak and lonely the Glade could be until he pulled away.

I didn't know who to turn to. Alby wasn't the type to share feelings with and I wasn't close to any of the others. I wasn't sure if I was willing to risk it again.

Sometimes it was like I couldn't breathe without feeling a shallow ache inside of me. It was bloody suffocating. The necessity to get out became more imminent as the days wore on.

When I wasn't running, I spent my time alone in the Deadheads. Sometimes I wandered around aimlessly. Other times I stared at the graves of the fallen Gladers with envy.

"You escaped, lucky shanks." I'd tell them.

Not many of the Gladers spoke to me recently. Every so often heard pieces of conversations that ended as soon as they noticed me. I figured they were probably talking about me. I didn't care. _Let them talk._ I'd think darkly. They left me alone after I snapped at them a few times.

I was certain I was no longer going to be afforded such a luxury. I survived the fall. Maybe I'd get lucky and get banished. I'd make sure to die before one of the bloody grievers killed me. I was determined to end things on my own terms.

I turned my head and spotted Clint staring at me with furrowed brows and a frown playing on his lips. I glowered at him until he turned away with a fearful gaze. Good. Let them fear me. All the more reason to banish me. Death was the only escape.

Life in the Glade was a monotonous cycle that never ended. If I wanted to end things, I'd have to get creative after my last failed attempt. I shut my eyes as my mind raced with ideas.

I kept still as someone entered the room.

"Is he sleepin'?" _What was Minho doing here?_

A pause. "Yeah looks like it. Did we get it?" Jeff asked, a nervous edge to his voice.

_Get what? _I wondered.

Minho audibly sighed. "No." Even with my eyes closed I could almost see the frustration written on his face. I missed him so much.

"What the shuck is wrong with those shanks? I don't know how I know what antidepressants are, but we need them!" Minho growled out angrily, though there was also a shakiness to his voice.

My hands tightened into fists as I gritted my teeth. I was glad they couldn't get antidepressants. There was no way I was swallowing that klunk. Especially from the slintheads who put us in this buggin' hellhole. I kept my eyes shut as I continued to listen.

"I know. Shh, keep it down or you'll wake him." Jeff spoke quietly.

"I—just. This is my shucking fault." Minho croaked out.

"What? Minho. None of us knew he'd do that. I mean, he's been different for months, but we never thought…" He trailed off.

"Yeah but I am the one who pushed him away. I shouldn't of—-I didn't know what to do." The sound of Minho breaking down into tears stopped me cold.

My head spun as indecipherable words were spoken in the background. I hadn't meant to make him cry.

I choked back a sob as I laid there. Their voices became like echoes in the distance. I hated myself for hurting my best friend that way. My heart sank into a black hole that was embedded into me. Despite the guilt; I still wanted to die.

Somehow, I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, I was miraculously alone. Slowly but surely, I managed to sit up on the bed. I stared down at my cast and frowned. I glanced up and almost started laughing when I spotted the crutches near me. I sighed. _Why didn't they let me die?_

I turned toward the door as Jeff came in. He bit his lip anxiously when he saw that I was awake.

"How are you feelin' Newt?" He asked tentatively.

"Bloody fantastic." I said with a roll of my eyes.

He frowned. "Newt. Seriously. You can't keep everything in forever. It's not good for you."

"Did you get that from a buggin' shrink book?" I snapped angrily.

His eyes bugged out. "No—I mean, it's just..." He trailed off as though unsure how to continue.

I sighed as guilt washed over me like a tidal wave. "Sorry. I'm sorry Jeff." I muttered darkly.

He fidgeted nervously where he stood. "I know. It's OK. We are all worried about you. We care. Seriously. I'm sorry it's been so rough for you that you felt you had to—" His voice dropped off.

"Off myself?" I offered bitterly.

He sputtered incoherently a few moments and then nodded his head sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's just. This place. It's so…" I struggled to find the words.

"I know, Newt. You aren't alone, though. You aren't." He moved in closer to me, his deep-sea blue eyes focused on me. "You aren't the only one gay either." He added tentatively with flushed cheeks.

My eyes widened in shock. _That traitor! _I scowled; my insides bellowed with a growing fury.

Jeff's large lemon nose wrinkled, raising his hands up in surrender. "He told me out of worry, Newt. I won't tell anyone, OK? I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone." He held his hand out like he was going to touch mine and then pulled away when he saw me notice it.

Anger fled me as quick as it came. I stared at him in wonder. _Wait. Was he trying to tell me he was gay and into me?_

"Good that but I don't think of you that way—"

He interrupted me with a laugh. I sent him a bewildered look.

"I'm not interested in you, don't worry. I am spoken for." He smirked at me.

I take it all in unsure whether I should be sad or relieved he's not interested in me. "Uh who—?" I couldn't begin to guess.

Clint entered the room and reached for Jeff's hand in one swift movement. "You tell him yet?" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I stare at their hands and then at their faces. "You two?" Shock was evident in my voice.

Jeff let out a laugh. "I was in the middle of it. Perfect timing as always."

My eyes widened in awe. "I must be bloody blind." I muttered.

"We don't make it public. Somehow I remember living in a world of cruel judgement." Clint said with an air of being wise beyond his years.

"Yeah." I agreed. I knew it too, deep down. Why else would I have kept it a secret all of this buggin' time?

"It's not just being...gay." I admitted after a few moments. "This place is...bloody...suffocating. Especially as a runner."

Jeff nodded slightly. "Can't say I envy being a runner but uh Newt…" He turned to Clint for help, suppressed sadness that I hadn't noticed before glinted in his eyes.

Clint cleared his throat, his grey eyes looked troubled suddenly. "You won't be able to be a runner anymore. You broke your leg in several places and your ankle...well we did the best we could but...you probably will walk with a limp for the rest of your life." He paused, "I'm sorry." He said with glum empathy.

The words echoed in my mind. The more I repeated it the less real it became. I slumped my shoulders in defeat, the rest of my body shaking slightly.

"I'm so sorry Newt." Jeff said softly.

I opened my eyes to speak, yell, anything, but instead I burst into tears as I finally allowing myself to feel what happened. Clint and Jeff approached and shamelessly wrapped their arms around me, silently reminding me that I was never alone.


	4. Green Utopia

The screeching alarm bellowed from every angle, signifying that a new Greenie was arriving in the box. It was always hard to fathom how they were going to react. Were they a crier? Will they panic? Run? Curl up in a fetal position all nice and tucked in themselves? We'd seen just about everything by now. It was always the same day of every month, like bloody clockwork.

The alarm vibrations radiated through me, but I was used to it by now. I rushed to the box as quickly as possible. A stabbing sensation in my ankle made the gait in my walk more pronounced. I tried not to allow my mind to wander toward the reason every step was agonizing.

As I approached, Alby was already there, staring intently at the box entrance. We had about a half hour before the box reached the top. I turned to Alby and we exchanged a meaningful look. We anticipated the new arrival with curiosity, and apprehension.

The creators could have bloody well sent someone nutters up in the box. We couldn't fathom the motives of the shuckheads, least of all be able to fully predict what they'd do next. It wouldn't be the first time someone went mental while in the Glade but things had calmed down once we established order. The last shank they sent up was Chuck and he turned out alright, despite the fact that he had klunked himself, which was both embarrassing for him and unpleasant for us.

Yelling cut through my thoughts.

"Someone...help...me!" The panicked voice shouted from below us.

Alby glanced at me as though to say, 'Here goes nothing'. He stepped forward in front of everyone else. I stood a short distance away from everyone as they opened the double sliding doors and collectively hauled the greenie out. I used to help out but with my shucked-up ankle Alby insisted I don't "risk further injury on stupid Klunk like greeting greenies".

At first, I protested but to be honest; it was just for show. I didn't care. Not about that or anything else for that matter. The reality is that we are bloody trapped here for every lovin' day until we finally meet the mercy of death.

I rolled my eyes at the chatter of the Gladers as they encircled the newbie, taunting and poking at him like bloody morons at a zoo. _Wonder if I have ever been to a zoo. _I often secretly ponder these things when vague memories without context appear out of bloody nowhere. I never talk about them anymore, not even with Minho. Our friendship has been mended by now and my crush has become a distant, terrible memory we both have the good sense of never bringing up.

I pushed my way through the crowd of boys around the new boy, finally able to get a good look of him. His wide, inquisitive, eyes seemed to try to catch everything at once as he glanced around him. There was something different about him that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

I stared at him, studying him like an experiment._ What will he do next? _I wondered. He didn't seem to be the type to pass out or freak out. Even in his panic he appeared to be more curious than anything.

Our eyes met for just a moment and I stared on with the same stoic expression I gave newbies. I sniffed slightly to contain a pending runny nose. Despite all of this, my heart was racing and I felt a bit weak, like my knees were going to buckle under me.

He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. His chocolate gaze pierced into me like a spear. He had light skin, and sandy blond hair. He was athletically built and equally agile. There was something about him that moved mountains within me. I snapped out of it as he spoke.

"Where am I?" His eyes widened in shock. He appeared surprised by his own voice.

"Nowhere good." Alby gruffly stated. "Just slim yourself nice and calm." I nearly rolled my eyes at him.

It was as though he and many of the others forgot what it was like to arrive in this hellhole without a single memory other than our names. Didn't they bloody remember searching the place and climbing those shuck vines to no avail?

I shook my head as fellow Gladers blurted out random klunk to the newcomer. _They're making it worse_. I cringed at the shouting between Gally and Alby, though I remained in the background.

As Alby rejected Greenie's inquiries, my first encounter with Alby came to mind. Even though he had just arrived with me; he seemed equally agitated by my questions. I snapped out of it, deciding I had better make an appearance. I approached just as Alby was talking about the death of Nick.

"Wait for the bloody tour, Alby." I found myself saying as I playfully slapped him across his head. "Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack, nothin' even been heard yet."

I bent down as I extended my hand to the Greenbean. "Name's Newt, Greenie, and we'd be all right cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader here."

I near jerked back as his hand touched mine. There was something electric about it. _You need to slim it nice and easy._ I scolded myself.

"Pipe it, shuckface." Alby was saying as I felt myself being pulled down beside him. "At least he can understand Half my words." He teased.

I laughed as others gathered around us, waiting for Alby to speak up and supply the Greenie with some essential, yet basic information.

Alby gestured the area around us with his arms. "This place is called the Glade, all right? It's where we live, where we eat, where we sleep-we call ourselves the Gladers. That's all you-"

The Greenie interrupted with questions. This set off Alby in an instant. He reached for the Greenie's shirt and pulled him close.

As he leaned forward on his knees, he shouted, "Get up, shank, get up!"

Without waiting for an answer, Alby pulled them both to their feet. The shank stared back at Alby with wide doe eyes as he backed into a tree to get away from him. _Bambie_. My mind thought without context.

I snapped out of it just as Alby got up in Greenie's face and shouted at him. I reached out and grabbed Alby by the shoulders.

"Alby lay off a bit. You're hurtin' more than helpin', ya know?" I gave him a stern look.

Alby relented. He stepped back, with a heaving breath. "Ain't got time to be nice, Greenbean. Old life's over, new life's begun. Learn the rules quick, listen, don't talk. You get me?"

I cringed at Alby's method. I fixated on Greenie, staring in wonder, as though I was trying to solve the new maze in the form of this beautiful boy.

I unexpectedly met his pleading gaze with a relentlessly pounding heart. He seemed almost fragile in that moment. I wanted to shower him with a rush of reassurance but that wasn't how it worked in the Glades.

I concurred the thought with a nod of the head. "Greenie, you get him, right?" I pressed.

He looked enraged and for some reason it almost made me smile. "Yeah." He sounded unnaturally subdued.

"Good that." Alby had defused like a dismantled bomb. "First day. That's what today is…."

I spaced out as Alby continued to speak. My eyes flickered back to Greenie. Despite the obvious frustration; I could see the gears turning in his head. There was definitely something different about him.

Alby cut through my thoughts. "Get him a bed, get him to sleep."

"Good that." I replied automatically.

I watched Greenie as Alby's voice faded into white noise. I didn't know what it was about this shank that had me so buggin' transfixed but I had a feeling that I was going to find out sooner rather than later.


End file.
